Undying Love
by IloveCielPhantomhivesomuch
Summary: A story about an undying love, he wakes up like any normal day to find he has feelings for Sebastian, but does Sebastian feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, its a bit bad, I know, but I hope you like it! I'll be continuing on tomorrow, its short but, yeah, please continue reading!**

It was a normal day at any, he woke me up and gave me my tea, he dressed me and gave me food, but why do I feel something different? Like I have feelings for him? He is no ordinary butler, he is a demon who will take my soul, a cold hearted stone. He only thinks of me as a meal. And even if I had feelings for my male, demon butler, he wouldn't feel the same way. ,"Sebastian, what are we doing today?"

,"Well, You are..." the sound of his voice,' No, stop it Ciel' ,"Are you listening to me young master?"

,"Yes of course, you may leave", his mind filled with filthy thoughts when he watched him exit the room, 'No, stop it Ciel! You don't have feelings for him!'. He walked out of the room and into his study, starting on one piece of paper, he thought of him again ,' Ciel stop it! We need to focus!' he continued to daydream, not even noticing the butler walk in ,"Young master? Are you alright?". He blushed lightly from the close contact, turning his chair around, "Yes, I'm fine". His blush only deepened, he knew the butler could see it in the reflection, he tried to hide his blush, "Its bath time young master" His blush continued to deepen ,"A-Alright, go start the water, I'll be in there in a minute"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Hope ya like it**

He wondered what he was going to do, he couldnt let sebastian know. He walked in and hopped in the bath, sebastian had started on his hair, 'Oh god this feels good' he bit his lip to silence a moan, sebastian rinsed his hair, starting on his body, when he go to his 'area' he jerked away, going to the other side, "I-I can finish cleaning myself"

"Are you alright young master?"

"Yes, im fine"

He had a bright red blush on his face and tried to cover his aroused member. He had finished washing himself and grabbed the towel from the butler, quickly covering the member by wrapping it around his waist, the plush hid the aroused member well, he still had a bright red blush that he was trying to hide. They went to the bedroom and ciel quickly slipped on his own underwear, still blushing, the butler clothed him and lied him down, "S-Stay with me tonight" he grabbed the butlers sleeve. The butler looked surprised, he sat down in the chair next to ciels bed but ciel was not satisfied with that and he dragged the butler into the bed with him, curling up with him, the darkness hiding hid deepening blush, he soon fell asleep, head on the butlers chest **_Sebastian's P.O.V._**

The young master was acting really weird today and now I am in his bed with him curled up with me, sebastian blushed lightly, something in his chest felt warm, he couldnt stop thinking about him. No this cant be, demons cant love...right?

**I know that it is short but I cant think of anything else today, more tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I have been really busy lately, it is short again but leaves you wondering! Have a great day**

He slept soundly this night, not a single nightmare, when he awoke he saw that Sebastian was there and he blushed darkly, "G-Good M-Morning Sebastian"

,"Good Morning young master"

,"C-Call me Ciel when we are alone"

,"Good morning Ciel"

He cuddled up with Sebastian, soon having to get up though, he sighed, 'Ciel you idiot! You showed your feelings for him! He wont feel the same way! You know that!'

,"Ciel?"

,"Y-Yes?"

,"Your tailor is coming today"

,"Alright"

He got up and Sebastian dressed him, he held a light blush. After about an hour, the tailor came

,"Good, You're here"

The tailor unbuttoned the shirt that he was wearing, he heard a light growl from behind him, it had come from Sebastian. He continued to hear growls, getting louder and louder as the tailor continued, soon the tailor had finished and was about to put the clothes back on Ciel,

,"No let me do that", Sebastian had come around and put the clothes back on Ciel

,"S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian had a light blush on his cheeks, he heard the tailor leave, he walked back to his room, hearing Sebastian follow, 'I know he doesn't feel the same way, he cant, demons cant fall in love, especially with a human'. He sighed, "Sebastian,...K-Kiss me"


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter time! You will find out why this is rated M soon, gotta get all lovey dovey first**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

He looked at him, "Is that an order?"

,"N-No, o-only i-if y-you w-want to"

Ciel had a major deepening blush on his cheeks, he leaned in and kissed his soft lips, gently, making sure not to push it too far, not without his permission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He blushed deeply as the demon kissed him, shock in his eyes, he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He reached his hands up to wrap his fingers in his raven locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, soon realizing what he is doing, letting go and pulled away, a deep red blush on his face ,"I-Im sorry"

He saw the demon smirk lightly, he soon felt the warm lips press against his, he pulled him close once more, kissing him deeper, he soon pulled away, gasping for breath. He heard footsteps leaving quickly, he caught a glimpse of the end of the maid outfit, "S-She saw us"

**Im sorry but I have to end it there! Im busyyyyy today, gotta lot of stuff to do! I'll type a new chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got a new chapter, sorry its late, my computer was freaking out today and couldnt type**

Recap: He saw the demon smirk lightly, he soon felt the warm lips press against his, he pulled him close once more, kissing him deeper, he soon pulled away, gasping for breath. He heard footsteps leaving quickly, he caught a glimpse of the end of the maid outfit, "S-She saw us"

,"What are we going to do?" I was freaking out

,"We need to explain to her, we cant have her telling the others, call her here"

,"A-Alright, Mey-Rin!" He watched the maid walk in, "Y-Yes, Y-Young m-master?"

,"What exactly did you see?"

,"Y-You a-and m-mister S-Sebastian w-were k-kissing"

,"Let me explain, have you told the others yet?"

,"N-No"

I closed the door and sat next to Sebastian, explained to her and made her swore that she wouldnt tell the others.

,"Alright, you are dismissed"

I watched her scurry out of the room ,"What about lady elizabeth, Ciel?"

I tensed ,"I-I dont know, I cant just tell her that im leaving her for you"

I heard the front door slam along with the running of feet against the ground and tensed stiffly when I heard a distant yell that was getting closer, "CIELLLLLLLL!"

,"S-She's h-here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Been busy lately, just got back from a trip! Time to type some more, will try and make this chapter longer than the others, Im not that creative so its hard for me to get ideas, if its short sorry! Im just rambling, lets get on with the story!**

_**Recap:**_I heard the front door slam along with the running of feet against the ground and tensed stiffly when I heard a distant yell that was getting closer, "CIELLLLLLLL!"

,"S-She's h-here?"

,"W-What a-are we g-going to do?!" I was freaking out, I noticed that I was curled up with the demon and quickly jumped up, tensing all over, moving away just as lizzy burst through the door and tackled me ,"Get off of me Elizabeth!" I was struggling under her, we fell onto the floor, her grip loosened and I took the chance to back away, standing up and brushed myself off, "Sebastian, get tea ready and bring it to the lounge" I helped the girl up, no emotion in his eyes, I led her to the lounge and sat down away from her. I wasn't really listening to her ramble on and on, I was thinking about what I was to say to her.

,"Ciel! Are you listening to me?!"

,"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

,"I said I am staying here until the wedding!"

I tensed up, "S-staying here until the w-wedding?"

I watched her nod, I saw Sebastian enter from the corner of my eyes, I quickly and swiftly got up. As soon as he set the tea down, I led him out and closed the door behind me, my body stiff and tensed, "Sebastian, I...I have to tell her soon but I have no idea what to tell her, She...she is staying here until the wedding! I-I dont know what to do"

As Sebastian was about to say something, lizzy tackled ciel to the ground

,"Sebastian, set up a room for Elizabeth"

,"I told you to call me Lizzy!"

I got up and as Sebastian left, I led Lizzy back into the lounge, closing the door

,"Eli-Lizzy, I have something to tell you"

,"About the wedding?"

,"Yes, I...I cant marry you Elizabeth, I dont have those feelings for you, I never have"

* SMACK *

Lizzy slapped me hard against my cheek, leaving it bright red. Sebastian moved her out of the way as she was about to slap me once more ,"M-Lady, your room is ready"

He watched as Sebastian led her to her room and closed the door behind her, rushing back to me and tenderly touched my cheek

,"Are you alright? What did you tell her to make her that upset?"

,"I told her that I dont feel that way about her" I held the demon close, burying my head in his warm chest. I was picked up and carried to my room, Sebastian set me down on the bed and I dragged him on with me, curling up with him. They stayed like that for about an hour or so. I leaned up and kissed him lightly, unaware that lizzy was there, wanting to speak to me, watching me kiss Sebastian.

**Ahh what's going to happen next? Hope you liked this chapter! I dont like Lizzy much, tomorrows chapter will be her last! Gotta leave it on a cliffhanger, Please leave reviews, I want to know how my first story is so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry! I wish I could have updated sooner but we were moving houses! Finally finished! Time to type!**

She dragged my tensed body, I couldnt move out of the suprise, and slammed it against the cold, hard floor, sitting upon me and slapped my face, not once but twenty times and as she was doing so ,"YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM?! YOUR MALE BUTLER!" She emphasized on the word 'male', slapping me back and forth until Sebastian threw her off, careful not to harm the angered girl. ,"Are you a-" he was cut off by a loud slap against his cheek, throwing sebastian off of ciel, she sat back on the boy, writhing under her weight, wincing in pain. ,"Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive" she pulled a knife out of her dress and stabbed it in ciels got up and left the room, glaring daggers at them both before leaving. ,"CIEL!" he ran towards him, cradling his head in his lap. ,"Dont die.."

**Sorry to leave it so short, I have to leave each on some sort of cliffhanger, I will be typing another one after I post this and hopefully I will have two-three chapters up today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! **

_**Sebastian's P.O.V.**_

,"D-Don't die ciel" I cradled his head in my lap, his cheeks black and blue with bruises from all of the slaps, blood spilled everywhere, His face getting paler and paler, life leaving his once warm eyes. ,"Ciel. I can save you, but you have to trust me" I watched as he mouthed a small 'Help me'. I gently kissed the boy's lips, removing his soul and replaced it with a piece of mine, removing my mouth after the process was over. I removed the knife from his heart, watching it slowly heal. (Ciel describing time) His hair turned slightly darker, the contract mark moved from his eye down to his hand, his body grew longer (up to Sebastian's chin), his nails turned an ebony black, his skin was now a porcelain color. I gently removed ciels eye patch, watched as he was slowly breathing, his eyes popped open. ,"Sebastian?"

**I'll see if I can make a third, Have to think a bit first!**


End file.
